


Princess of Daxam

by Elysia21



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysia21/pseuds/Elysia21
Summary: Mon-El decides to surprise Kara with a trip to someplace special. But that is not the only surprise of the day.





	

Sunlight streamed through the curtains of the windows in Kara's apartment, bathing the room in gold hues. It was one of Kara's favorite things about Earth, the way the sun seemed to bring everything to life. She remembered getting up early to watch the sunrise with Alex when she was only a thirteen year old girl and listening to the birds and the world as it seemed to come to life right before her eyes. Only now, it wasn't the sounds of birds but the sounds of the city that seemed to fill with energy. But it wasn't a bad thing; she loved the city. Being surrounded by people and life all the time. Even now, she still found new things to fascinate her every day. Even now, she found herself fascinated by the way Mon-El's chest rose and fell slightly as he slept, the sunlight glinting off of his skin. Being here on Earth for almost a year now, his skin was finally getting a sun-kissed glow on his skin, no longer pale from the atmosphere of Daxam. They had been through so much together now, as rocky as their relationship started. After he had almost died from the Medusa virus a long while ago and he lied about the kiss, Kara tried to forget about any possible feelings she had for him. But through all their long training sessions to turn him into a superhero and then fighting together side by side to save National City, she couldn't help it anymore. She had saved his life and he had saved hers. She confronted him about the kiss and he admitted that he remembered it, and that he was just afraid she had regretted it. But she didn't, and now they were happy together. Kara still loved thinking back on their journey here on earth, like the first time he saw snow fall from the sky and tried to push Kara under cover.

"Mon-El," She had laughed, "It's just snow!" She had walked out and stuck her tongue out, catching the frozen flakes on her tongue. "We didn't have the atmosphere to support the crystallization of rain on Daxam or Krypton, but it's normal here." He had seemed wary still, but stood by her side and caught them on his glove, watching in fascination as it had melted into the black fabric.

"You're staring." Mon-El smirked, eyes still closed, breaking Kara from her reverie. She sat up in bed and grinned as she smacked him gently with a pillow.

"I was not, I was reminiscing." He opened his eyes and rolled on his side to face her as she talked. "Besides, I'm allowed to stare." 

"Hmm, that is true," He leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss on her lips, his hand settling on her crossed legs. "I have a surprise for you today." He murmured against her mouth.

At that her eyes widened, "A surprise? Oh, no, you know I hate surprises-" But it was too late, he had already swung his legs over the side of the bed and made his way over to dresser to put on a long sleeve Henley shirt.

"Oh, I know. But you'll like this one." He continued changing, opting for jeans rather than his pajama bottoms, before he came back over to her on the bed, gently grabbing her hands and pulling her up.

"I highly doubt that." She chuckled, but deep down she didn't doubt it at all. After changing into a sweater and jeans, she let him pull her up and followed him into the kitchen. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she watched him grab his phone and wallet and head for the door, "Wait, did you want something to eat?"

"Nope, we have other plans." Mon-El laughed.

"You're being awfully cryptic. And if you really loved me, you'd know that I can't do anything until I have food." The one thing she did better than save the city was eat, and he knew that. But that didn't stop her from smiling despite her empty stomach.

"I would never let you go without food, I promise." With a smile, he offered his hand and she took it graciously, as he led her out the door.

"I trust you." She beamed, "But you owe me potstickers later!"

"I always do."

***

Mon-El may not be able to fly, but he could run incredibly fast and leap the height of a 10 story building, which was close enough. Kara wondered if Barry Allen came back if he would still be the fastest man on earth. They made their way through the hills outside of the city, Kara following him until they got to- well wherever they were going. Finally he stopped on the side of a hill near the coast.

"Are we going to the beach?" She hadn't been to the beach since she was a little girl and wondered if he had ever been or not. Without saying a word, he took her hand and led her to the top of the hill and then it hit her; the familiar slope of the green hill, the reef that the waves crashed against right off the shore, and the familiar white house that stood on top. "This is my childhood home." Her voice was small now, her hand falling from Mon-El's as she walked slowly towards it, "I haven't been here since Jeremiah went missing."

"And now that he's back home and safe in National City, I thought you might want to see it again." He walked in pace beside her, his expression soft as she was still trying to take in the scene. She looked over at him and he answered her question before she could even ask, "Alex told me. And although your sister is great at many things, giving directions is not one of them."

It seemed as though no one lived there still, making her curiosity grow as she wandered around the place. Out of nowhere, Mon-El leapt to the roof and perched himself there, leaning back on his arms. In a split second, Kara was next to him, sitting in the sun and watching the waves crash slowly with her head against his shoulder.

"Thank you." She whispered after a while of comfortable silence.

"Well, you've told me all about your childhood and your family. I know how important it is to you." Something about the tone in his voice made her lift her head and look at him. His gaze was fixed on the distance as he continued to speak, "Kara I haven't been honest with you about my past. About my family." He turned and fixed his grey eyes on her then, "I love you, Kara. And I want to be entirely open with you. I know I don't speak about Daxam a lot, it's still hard to believe that it is gone. But I want you to know everything about me.

"I wasn't the prince's guard on Daxam. He didn't sacrifice himself to save me. I was the Prince of Daxam. I was a coward and fled when my world came crashing down around me." He had expected her to look disappointed or appalled by his confession, but she just continued to look at him the way she always did; as if the sight of him made her heart swell with happiness. "So when you suggested that my superhero name should be 'Valor,' I felt guilty. I don't deserve to be named after courage when I couldn't even stand by my people as they died."

It was strange to watch Mon-El talk like this, so devoid of hope or his usual confidence in himself. His somewhat obnoxious confidence and mannerisms were some of the things that she found so endearing. They drove her crazy as well, but she loved him more for it. He had harbored this secret for so long, Kara thought, and it ate away at him all this time. She didn't know what affected her more; the hopelessness in his voice or the shock of what he was telling her. She didn't know what to say for a moment, but when she did speak, she placed her hand over his and looked directly into his eyes.

"Mon-El, you are not the same person you were on Daxam. You are one of the most courageous people I know. You risk your life to save the lives of people you don't know everyday and you don't think twice about it. Even when you first got here and Cadmus kidnapped you, you were brave. You have a good heart, Mon-El. And I love the man you have become, regardless of your past. You know every ugly and beautiful part of my life and I want to know the same about you." After a moment, he placed his hands on either side of her face and pulled her towards him, his lips meeting hers, opening her mouth with his as he kissed her. She reached up and placed a hand over his as she closed her eyes and settled into the kiss, tasting the sweetness. When he finally pulled away, she had a bit of devilish grin playing on her lips. "So you were the notorious prince of Daxam. The 'fratboy of the universe.'"

"You do realize I had no idea what that insult meant at the time, right?" He laughed, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Is it true you played Garata while chugging Alderbaran rum when you were supposed to be meeting Kryptonian emissaries?"

He put his hands up defensively, "Now that's just speculation. Rumors." She raised her eyebrows at him and he broke out into a grin, nodding subtly. Playfully punching him on the shoulder she pulled him up and they jumped down from the roof, landing softly on the grass.

"We should probably get back, I do believe you owe me potstickers-" As she began to turn away, he grabbed her hand.

"Wait, Kara," He wrapped one hand around her face and smiled softly at her as he stroked her cheek with his thumb, "I love you, Kara Zor-El. When I first came to this planet, I was terrified. I didn't understand anything- hell I still don't fully understand this world, but you helped me through it. You are not just National City's hero, you're mine. I don't know what else life on this planet holds for me, but I do know that I want you by my side for the rest of it." Her heart started racing as he got down on one knee, very hesitantly, as if he still didn't know if that was the right concept, before reaching into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a ring, gold with a diamond on the band, surrounded by smaller diamonds. And on the inside of the band- the glyph of the House of El was engraved. "Kara? Will you get hitched to me?"

Tears were brimming her eyes as she bit her lip, but she couldn't help but chuckle, "You listened to Winn about this didn't you?" He rolled his eyes and cursed.

"Dammit, he lied to me didn't he. Is getting a one knee not a thing? Because I thought it was kind of weird-"

"No, Mon-El, you're right," He stood up and she cupped his face in her hands, "I would love to marry you. I love you."

A genuine smile spread across his face, the kind that made him look even more beautiful, as he pulled her close for a kiss, murmuring declarations of love between kisses. When he finally pulled back, she offered her hand and he slid the ring on her left hand. Wrapping her arms around his neck, he leaned in to kiss her temple, whispering against her ear.

"Now you know all about my past, and seeing as I'm the Prince of Daxam, you'll be its princess."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mon-El proposes to Kara. He tells her that he's  
> the Prince of Daxam and that she will be its Princess.
> 
> Dedicated to Imperfectionist of Tumblr who sent me this prompt


End file.
